


The Assembled Hordes

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pets, alien cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Something small and vicious invades the TARDIS.





	The Assembled Hordes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanluvr (Bria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/gifts).



> This is for Hanluvr who had to say goodbye to her beloved kitty today. I just wanted to write you a little something fluffy that will hopefully cheer you up. I'm so sorry for your loss. :(
> 
> Unbeta'd.

_Unbeknownst to the Doctor and Rose as they furiously sprint away from a hoard of mutant Ngrball warriors and through the open TARDIS doors, a small and vicious creature creeps into the ship behind them, successfully infiltrating the time ship mere nanoseconds before the doors slam shut._

****

**###**

Rose sleeps fitfully the night after she and the Doctor narrowly escape the Ngrball warriors, haunted by guttural threats of death and mewling cries. Upon waking early the following morning, she lies in bed for several minutes trying to calm her racing mind. Nightmares and fantastical dreams are nothing new, considering this mad life she lives with the Doctor, but nevertheless, she knows it’s pointless to try to sleep more.

With a loud sigh, Rose rolls out of bed and shuffles to the loo, quickly relieving herself before throwing on a dressing gown and slippers and making her way to the galley. As she walks, the cries from her nightmare reverberate distantly in her mind, and she shakes her head to rid herself of the phantom noises. All she needs is a good cuppa to set her straight… and maybe a bit of a cuddle from the Doctor. 

Much to her relief, he’s sitting at the table, tucking into a tall stack of pancakes. His pinstriped jacket is nowhere to be seen, and Rose perks up considerably as she eyes his undone collar and rolled up sleeves, trying not to ogle the skin not typically on display. 

“Rose!” The Doctor jumps to his feet, beaming in delight at her appearance. “Didn’t expect to see you for, ooooooh, at least a few more hours.” 

Rose walks toward the Doctor without preamble and wraps her arms around him, humming contentedly as he follows suit, pulling her close against his chest. “Had a nightmare an’ couldn’t sleep anymore.” 

“A nightmare?” He gently pushes her back and studies her face, concern etched in his features. 

“Just the warriors chasing us yesterday.” Rose shrugs. “‘S nothing. Just need some tea, and I’ll be alrigh’. And maybe no traveling to planets with mutant warriors today?”

“I think that can be arranged,” the Doctor says, pulling Rose in for another hug. Rose breathes in his familiar scent and calms even further. “Now, how about some banana pancakes with your tea? You’ll be back to tip top shape in no time.”

Rose nods and rather reluctantly releases the Doctor to sit down at the table. The Doctor spins around to busy himself at the counter, and Rose rests her head on her hand, allowing her thoughts to wander. Within moments, however, she hears the soft cries from her nightmare and stiffens, straightening in her chair and cocking her head. 

“Rose?” Her movements had been enough to alert the Doctor, and he moves immediately to her side. “What is it?”

“‘S nothing. Well, I think it’s nothing, but I dunno. I keep hearing this crying. I thought it was from my nightmare, but now I’m not sure. It almost sounds like a kitten.” She tilts her head once more, straining to hear the mysterious crying again.

“That’s impossible. Nothing gets past the TARDIS’s doors without my permission, remember?” The Doctor smiles gently before turning around to continue preparing Rose’s breakfast. “No kittens here.”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Not even the assembled hordes of Genghis Khan can get through that door.’” Rose rolls her eyes, opening her mouth to say something else, then stopping when a movement at the door catches her eye. Smirking, she continues. “What’s that you said about no kittens?”

“What do you–” The Doctor turns and then stops suddenly when he spots the intruder, a small two-tailed creature resembling a Siamese cat. The Doctor drops the bowl of batter onto the counter and stalks over to the creature, his eyes dark with fury. “ _What are you?_ ” he rages, “And how did you get on my ship?”

The creature – cat – whatever it is – mews once and stares up at the Doctor’s threatening face with wide eyes before picking up a paw to lick, clearly not threatened by the Doctor’s theatrics. 

“Doctor!” Rose jumps up from the table and rushes over to the door, scooping the creature up in her arms. “It’s just a– well, I’m not really sure, but it looks like a kitten. It’s not gonna do anything.” She cuddles the kitten close to her chest, cooing softly, and it rubs its head against her cheek.

The Doctor scowls, annoyance evident on his face. “Rose. That _thing_ got onto the TARDIS without me knowing.”

“Doctor, if it was gonna do anything bad, I’m sure the TARDIS would have told you. Doesn’t seem like she minds.” Rose smiles up at the ceiling and the lights flicker in agreement.

“What?!” The Doctor stares at Rose in shock, then glares at the ceiling, evidently waging an inner argument with his ship. Finally, his shoulders slump, and he groans. “According to the TARDIS, it asked nicely for refuge, and she allowed it on the ship.”

“Two against one, then, Doctor.” Rose smiles serenely at the bundle of fur in her arms and steps toward the Doctor. “And look at it. How can you resist such a cute kitten?” She takes another step closer to the Doctor and holds the kitten out for him. 

“It’s a Meowana, not a kitten,” the Doctor grumbles as he reluctantly takes the small animal in his hands. 

Rose smiles, her tongue dancing in the corner of her mouth. “A ‘Meowana?’”

“Yes.” Despite his apparent annoyance over the Meowana, the Doctor scratches the creature behind the ear, grinning slightly when it pushes its head into his hand, begging for more cuddles.

“Can we keep it?” Rose asks, unable to stop grinning at the sight of the Doctor cuddling the cat-like Meowana.

“Absolutely not.” 

“Please, Doctor?” Rose places a hand on his exposed forearm and stares earnestly into his eyes. “I’m sure the TARDIS will keep it entertained when we’re off saving the universe.” The lights flicker merrily again.

“The TARDIS is no place for a Meowana. No.” The Doctor frowns when the lights in the galley turn mauve. 

Rose giggles and squeezes the Doctor’s arm once more before scratching the animal behind the other ear, letting her fingers graze against the Doctor’s. “But why not, Doctor?” Rose lets her lower lip jut out slightly and blinks innocently. “It’ll be perfectly safe on the TARDIS.”

The Doctor closes his eyes and exhales loudly, running a hand down his face. “Fine. But don’t come whinging to me when little Mister Meowana steals all your hairbands!”

“Genghis,” Rose muses, ignoring the Doctor’s attempts of dissuasion. “A fitting name, don’t you think?”

“Genghis,” the Doctor repeats dully, and as if confirming Rose’s name choice, Genghis licks his finger. He sighs. “Genghis.”

Rose laughs in delight and takes Genghis back in her arms. “Welcome to the TARDIS, Genghis!” 

Genghis meows.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!!


End file.
